Christmas in the Air
by scarlett2112
Summary: This is my third entry for this year's LJ #DELENA A2A Exchange. This one is written for NOTENOUGHPOTTER. Her request was not a plot, she just wanted three elements included, a proposal, a puppy and a baby on their doorstep.


Standing off to the side next to the fireplace, Damon takes a sip from his tumbler of bourbon. Glancing over at his newly minted _fiance'_ , a smile immediately forms on his face. A positively beaming Elena is huddled with her aunt and Bonnie, her hand resting in Jenna's as they stare at her new bling. On a recent trip to New York for business, Damon made a detour into the shop where someone had breakfast in search of the perfect diamond ring. It's a cushion cut, carat and a half, gleaming yellow diamond set in platinum. Although it set Damon back a pretty penny, the look on her face when she saw it for the first time will forever bring a smile to his face.

He planned the entire evening. He made her favorite comfort foods. Pot roast with carrots and onions along with mashed potatoes and homemade gravy. He paired it with a Cabernet Sauvignon chilled to the perfect temperature. Once they finished their meal, he served some mango flavored gelato which she loves as well. When he got up to clean off the table, her back was turned. Taking the robin's egg blue box out of his pocket, he dropped onto one knee, took her hand in his and blurted out the words he'd been thinking about since the moment their lips came together for the first time.

Hearing Elena's infectious giggle, Damon drops his eyes, a feeling of pride erupting inside and flowing through him with every beat of his heart. He made sure that soft music was playing on the speaker system and even went so far as to have drippy candles burning on the table. He was a bit taken aback when she asked him if he needed to apologize, albeit with a twinkle in her eyes, for something given that he went to such lengths to make sure the evening was perfect. Lifting his eyes, he smiles a big ear to ear grin when their eyes meet from across the room. The moment broken when he feels a nudge.

"So, you're going to take the leap?" Jeremy teases, clinking his glass with Damon's.

"I am indeed, buddy."

"Thanks for inviting us, Damon. Bonnie has been literally counting the minutes till it was time to board the plane. There are times when I'm really glad you live in this monstrosity of a house. No lodging fees," he jokes, taking a sip from his own drink.

"That's one of the reasons I keep this place. This is her most favorite time of the year. She loves having enough room for everyone plus she's dying to remodel the place and bring some light back to it."

"She did a great job with the holiday decorating. The tree is massive."

"That's a story in and of itself. We found it on a Christmas tree lot," Damon adds, his eyes drifting to the huge eight foot Black Hills Spruce tree. Free of bald spots, it was love at first sight for both of them. As soon as they secured it in the tree stand, Damon carried the holiday ornaments down from the attic and let her have her way with it. Finding his mother's "Christopher Radko" ornaments in a special box, he watched in awe as she carefully put each one on the tree.

Wanting to go all out with their friends and family all coming together for the first time in three years, she even flocked the windows with stencil cutouts. They purchased a huge wreath for the front door and with her help, they decorated the mail box with plastic holiday wrap, even putting a box of chocolates in it this morning for Tobias, their mail man.

The fire place has a pine garland spread across the top and down the sides. Stockings are hung from the chimney with care and she has her Nativity set perfectly placed on top of the mantle. Together they picked the perfect tree topper, a multi-faceted star, and with dual ladders, they placed it up there together, hand in hand for now and for always.

After putting another holiday CD on the stereo, Damon turns around when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "You really went all out this year, Damon. I've never seen your place so festive."

"Elena wanted it to be really special this year. What would you have me do, Ric?" he teases, pouring a little more bourbon in his glass.

"I'm going to go to check with Jenna. I may have a bit of a surprise myself," Ric says cryptically before walking off.

Shrugging his shoulders, he walks into the kitchen to check on the turkey. Between the aroma of the turkey and Elena's pine scented wax burners, the house smells pretty darn good. Picking up the mitts, he pulls the bird out. Picking up the baster, he dips it in and pours the fragrant juices over the turkey. After sticking a meat thermometer in to check the temperature, he sets it aside and puts it back into the oven. Walking over to the sink, he pulls the curtain back slightly, smiling when he sees snowflakes wafting gently to the ground below. With his back turned, he jumps slightly when he feels her arms wrap around his middle.

"Hey you," he whispers, spinning around so he can see her beautiful face. Wrapping his own arms around her hips, he pulls her close, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "I love you," Damon says softly against her lips.

"And I love you, Mr. Salvatore. I can't wait to share your name."

"We can always board a plane and elope to Vegas.. you know, let some Elvis impersonator pronounce us man and wife.. I'm game if you are."

"Our families would be apoplectic," she laughs, pressing another quick peck to his lips.

"All the more reason, my love," he smirks, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I wish Stefan and Caroline were here."

"I know, Elena. I do too but they're supposed to arrive sometime tomorrow. Stefan said that Caroline couldn't get out of work any sooner."

Nodding, she drops her forehead to his, her eyes drifting towards the glistening diamond that's now adorning her left ring finger. "It's so beautiful, Damon. I love it so much."

"And I love you," he starts to say, pausing when he hears the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be? Everyone is here."

"Let's go see, he adds, taking her hand. Together they walk to the front door. His mouth drops when he sees it's a pet carrier with the distinct whimper of a canine. Picking it up, he carries it into the house then goes back to shut the door and bring the other package in. By the time he gets back, Elena is cuddling a sheep dog puppy with fluffy white and black fur.

"Damon, he's precious," Elena gushes, holding him close.

"I see that our gift arrived," Ric chuckles, walking into the foyer with Jenna in tow.

"A dog, Ric?" Damon asks incredulously. Feeling a bit irate over the liberty his friend took, he rounds on him. "Seriously, you didn't think to ask if we wanted a pet?"

"Chill, Damon. It's training for the day when one of your swimmers joins with the egg," he laughs, punching Damon playfully in the arm.

Unable to help herself, Elena immediately picks him up. Untrained as of yet, Elena interrupts, "Um.. Damon, you should take him outside while I go upstairs and change clothes." Making a face, her eyes drop to her now soiled dress. Turning her nose up she hands the dog to Damon then hurries upstairs, Jenna following behind.

* * *

"You bought us a dog, why?" Elena asks, pulling Jenna into her bedroom. Turning her back to her, she pauses while Jenna unzips it for her. Sliding it off of her shoulders, she drops it to the floor and steps out of it.

"Ric thought you needed one. And you do, a puppy is good practice for what's to come in a few short months."

"I haven't even told him yet. I want to wait till we're alone. But did you see the look on his face? He's more than a bit disgruntled."

"Why are you so certain that he's going to take the news badly?"

"I don't know, Jenna. He mentioned traveling and being able to share things before we try for kids. That was before I ended up in the hospital with that infection. Damon was a wreck and since I was delirious with that high fever, birth control was the last thing on our minds. We barely stepped into the house and we were clawing at each other," Elena says, a smile forming on her face when she thinks back to that day. "I'm sure that's when his swimmers hit the jackpot."

"Don't worry about Damon okay?"

"That's easier said...," she sighs, relaxing into her aunt's arms. Breaking apart, Elena goes into the bathroom to get cleaned up. After changing clothes, they go back downstairs just in time to see Damon having a tug of war with the pup over a Christmas stocking.

"I'm going to murder your husband Jenna. I'd keep one eye open tonight if I were you," he says firmly, his brows furrowed in agitation. After sharing a look with Jenna, Elena stoops over, easily getting the stocking away from it. Taking the time to hang it back up, she walks over to the sack that arrived with the dog. Finding a rope toy, she lobs it to Damon and tells him to play with him.

"I'm not playing with that, that _Lucifer_. I have to check on the bird," he snaps, handing the toy back as he passes her on the way to the kitchen. Using his alone time in the kitchen to cool off, he turns off the oven and pulls the turkey out to let it rest for a few minutes. After draining the potatoes, he puts the milk and butter in the microwave to heat up. While he's waiting for that, he gets the mixer ready to mash them with. Now that the turkey out of the oven, he puts the buns in to warm them up. When the microwave dings, he pours the mixture into the potatoes. Pausing to add a extra little pepper and garlic, he then mixes till they're nice and creamy, just the way Elena likes them. Hearing the kitchen door creak, he looks up, smiling when he sees her.

"Damon, if you don't want the dog, we'll take it to the shelter after Christmas okay?"

"As much as I don't want to take on that responsibility, we can't do that. Ric and Jenna would feel slighted if we get rid of him."

"They would but they're not the ones who have to take care of it, we are."

"I know Elena but I saw the look on your face. It was love at first sight...," he adds, quirking a brow when he sees her try to deny it. "Don't lie."

Sighing, she puts her arms around his neck, joins their lips in sweet kiss before admitting it. "Yes, he's adorable but if it helps, I love you more."

"Gee thanks," he adds, rolling his eyes. "Let's get supper on. I'm sure everyone is hungry." Nodding, she puts the mashed potatoes in a big bowl, pours the gravy in a tureen and then carries one to the dining table. Seeing her, Jenna offers to help, following her back to the kitchen. Once the food is on the table, everyone sits down with Damon at the head of the table and Elena to his right. Taking her hand, he presses a kiss to her ring, his heart growing three sizes over the fact that she said yes. Standing up, he's takes the carving set. Just as he's about to cut into the bird, he feels the dog tugging at his pants leg. Looking down, he shakes it, hoping to shoo it away. When that doesn't work and the dog starts growling, his eyes drift to Ric, glaring at him with a look that could level Mt. Rushmore.

Seeing his agitation rising by the millisecond, Elena picks up the dog and takes him to the other room, placing him in the large and roomy pet carrier while they eat. After petting him a little bit, she shuts the door and goes back into the dining room. Busy carving the turkey, Damon barely notices when she sits back down. Now that everyone is seated, the food is passed around. With his own feathers ruffled, Damon eats in silence, barely looking up and when he does, it's to glare at Ric some more.

With the conversation flowing freely among the others and with second helpings starting, the doorbell suddenly rings. Wondering what other surprises Ric likely has cooked up, he excuses himself and goes to the door. Pulling it open, he gets the shock of his life.

Not believing what's right before his very eyes, he carefully lifts up the blanket. They widen to the size of saucers when he sees that there's an actual baby inside. Its eyes are closed and there's a little stocking cap on its head so he can't see the color of his hair. Shaking himself out of his stupor when an errant breeze whips up a gust of cold air, he quickly looks around, noticing the footprints in the snow that disappear at the sidewalk. Quickly picking up the carrier, he takes it into the house. As soon as he sets it down, he shakes his head back and forth, the baby's cries drawing him out of his reverie. Not quite believing what they've heard either, soon everyone is in the foyer, their mouths all agape at the sight of Damon holding an infant.

Out of his peripheral vision, Damon happens to notice the smirk on Ric's face which only fuels his agitation that much more. "Really, Ric?" he snaps. Walking over, he shoves it into the other man's arms. "Here take it back to its mother." Washing his hands of it, he walks out of the foyer and directly over to the bar. Pouring himself a bourbon, he throws it back with one swallow, his eyes closing at the familiar burn as it goes down. When he hears a flurry of footsteps getting closer he turns around, only this time Elena is holding the baby.

"Damon?"

"Don't ask me. Someone left it on the doorstep. Ask your pseudo uncle right there. This is another one of his stupid practical jokes."

"Damon," Ric interjects, "I can assure you that I had nothing to do with this baby."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't know anyone that has a baby and who in their right mind would let me borrow their baby?" Ric adds, picking up the bottle to pour himself a drink.

"He's right about that," Jeremy laughs, punching Ric in the arm.

"Where did it come from then?"

"I know I'm an ass, Damon but that baby is not my doing."

It's then that Damon feels a hint of panic begin to build and churn in his belly. With his eyes drifting from Ric to Elena and finally to the baby," he blurts out, "We have to call Liz." Running out of the room and into the kitchen, he picks up his cellphone from the counter, immediately calling Sheriff Forbes. When he hears her voice, he breathes a sigh of relief. "Liz, I need you to come over here."

 _"What's going on Damon?"_

"Someone left a baby on our doorstep. You need to pick him or her up."

 _"You don't know what it is?"_

"I didn't pull down the diaper to look. It's wearing green and red. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

 _"Damon, I'm dealing with a multi-car pile up on highway 42. No one can get away right now. You and Elena are just going to have to keep it until I'm free."_

"What about Child Protective Services? Surely they could send someone over?"

 _"Damon every bed of theirs is taken. You're going to have to take care of the infant till I'm free."_

In shock, his jaw practically brushing against the floor. When he can finally put two words together, he retorts, "Liz, I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. You can't do this to us."

 _"Damon, your home is safe and warm. That baby will be just fine until I can get there. Now I have to go. I have four ambulances en route._

"You owe me, big," he snaps then clicks off the phone, slamming it onto the counter top in frustration. Hearing the kitchen door creak, he looks up, dropping his chin to his chest when he sees Elena carrying the baby in one arm, feeding it a bottle with her other hand. When he sees the look on her face, he starts shaking his head back and forth. "Oh no, we can't keep this baby, Elena. It's not ours."

Rolling her eyes, she ignores his comment. "It's a boy and his name is Kevin."

"How do you know that?"

"Ric walked back outside. He found a diaper bag. There's a blanket inside with the name Kevin embroidered on it," she explains, unable to take her eyes off of the boy's sweet little face.

"Elena," he adds, tightening his lips while wagging his finger back and forth. "Get that look off of your face, we can't keep it."

Continuing to ignore him, she asks, "Is Liz coming?"

"Not for a few hours. She said there was a bad accident on highway 42. Fuck, Elena, what are we going to do with a baby?"

"Would you calm down, please? He'll likely sleep and eat. He'll be just fine with us until Liz shows up." When he finishes the bottle, she puts him on her shoulder, gently patting his back to help him burp. When he does, she smiles when she puts him in her arms again and he starts fisting his little eyes. Before long, he's sleeping soundly, his little mouth agape. "He's so beautiful, Damon."

"See, see, that's what I mean. You're already attached," he sputters, his heart pounding as he's uncharacteristically losing his cool. Between the shit surprise of the puppy and now this, Damon starts pacing back and forth, raking his hand through his hair as he does.

"Damon, chill. I know we can't keep this baby." With her free arm, she links it with his and leads him back out to the formal dining room where everyone is finishing up their meal, the conversation stopping as soon he walks into the dining room.

Not done messing with him just yet, Ric asks, "You were never one to let the sheets get cold, Damon. Do you think maybe one of your ex lovers could have dropped off the infant?"

Without saying a word, Damon unlinks his arm from Elena's. With his fuse lit, he takes a step towards Ric, his hands fisting at his sides. Needing to defuse the situation, Elena latches onto his forearm, stopping him in his tracks. It's only when she moves to step in front of him that she sees how angry he really is. Seeing the same thing, Jenna nudges Ric, forcing him to put a little distance between himself and Damon. Placing a hand on each of Elena's upper arms, he moves her to the side and stomps towards Ric again. When Jenna steps between them, his jaw muscles tense. Raising his finger, he shakes it at his friend, "I swear to God, Ric."

"Damon... sweetheart.. it's going to be okay," Elena says, her eyes drifting from Jenna's to focus entirely on his. Too angry to hear her, Damon throws his arms up in frustration. Clearly agitated and needing a time out, he turns his back to Ric. Feeling the tight band of nerves around his chest and not wanting to upset Elena anymore, he acquiesces. After sharing a heartfelt look with her, he follows her back to the dining room.

Having lost his appetite, Damon picks up his wine glass and takes a long pull from it. And before the shock of the baby can even begin to wane, the dog starts tugging at his pant leg again, the sound of ripping fabric coming next.

"Who let him out of the carrier?" Before anyone can utter a syllable, he flies out of his chair. Raking his hand through his hair, he stomps out of the room and up the stairs. Plopping down on the bed, he wonders how much more can go wrong on this night. It's not that he doesn't love animals and it's not that he doesn't love babies but with him being newly engaged, he wanted to be able to celebrate with her and not the comedy of errors currently unfolding before him. Holy hell, he thinks to himself, dropping his face into his hands. With his mind whirring with chaos, he doesn't notice her come into the room until he feels the bed dip.

Placing her hand on this thigh, she forces a smile when turns his, splitting his fingers to look through them. "Liz called."

"And?"

"We're going to have to keep the boy overnight. She's going to be stuck at the accident sight for several more hours."

"Of course we are." Blowing out a breath of air, he gets up and walks into the bathroom. After splashing some cold water on his face, he rejoins Elena. "Are you ready to go back downstairs?" she asks, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, but first kiss me," he whispers. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulls her flush against his body and lowers his mouth to hers, their lips molding and sliding against each other in an ardent symphony. Breaking apart, he apologizes for his little meltdown and then follows her downstairs. And when Kevin starts to fuss again, Elena warms a bottle and with a wink at Jenna, she places the baby in Damon's arms and hands him the bottle while sitting down beside him. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she watches as her man's eyes light up when the little fella fists his hand around one of his fingers. Studying the baby intently, Damon counts his little fingers and inexplicably tries to count his eyelashes. Feeling something foreign begin to build and grow in his gut, he frowns, blows out a breath and then hands the baby back to Elena. Without another word, he gets up and disappears down the hallway again.

As she watches him retreat again to the sanctuary of his office, butterflies start to flutter chaotically inside of her belly. When the baby squirms, she drops her eyes and puts him on her shoulder to burp him. If he's reacting like this now, how is he ever going to react to the news that they're having one of their own?

"Are you okay, Elena?" Jenna asks, taking the seat on one side of her while Bonnie takes the other. Hearing laughter, her eyes drift to where Jeremy and Ric are chortling about something.

"He's just not having a good day," Bonnie mentions, brushing her finger along the baby's cheek.

"No, no he's not," Elena agrees, nervously sucking her lower lip between her teeth.

"Elena, he'll come around. We should have asked about the puppy. Ric wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's okay, Jenna. Your heart was in the right place."

"What did Liz have to say?"

"She's busy at a crash sight and that she'll be here in the morning," she adds, her eyes on the child. Hearing footsteps, she looks up to see Rick and Jeremy standing in front of them. Winking at his wife, Ric takes her hands and pulls her to her feet.

"Um, Elena, we're going to go up to our room. Ric wants to show me my Christmas present," Jenna adds, winking at her husband. Taking his hand, the two disappear at the top of the staircase.

"We're going to retire too," Jeremy adds, smiling at his sister. As with Ric before him, he takes Bonnie by the hand and nudges her backside. Bonnie swats him first and then kisses him before the two of them go upstairs too.

With the baby in one arm, she throws the diaper bag over the other and goes to their bedroom. Finding it empty, she lays the baby on the bed and surrounds him with pillows. After staring at him for a few minutes, she blows out a breath of frustration and then walks into the adjoining bathroom to put her pajamas on and brush her teeth. Gripping the edge of the sink so hard that her knuckles are white, she stares at herself for a moment. With her heart slamming in her throat, she squeezes the sink's edge even harder. Hearing the bedroom door open and close, she rinses out her mouth. Feeling her gut churning all over again at the thought of facing him, she takes a few deep breaths to calm her now frazzled nerves. Sucking in one last shuddering breath, she opens the bathroom door and walks into the bedroom.

As soon as he sees her, he mutters, "Let's go to bed. We have another big meal to prepare for Christmas dinner tomorrow and I suppose they'll want breakfast too."

"What's going on with you, Damon?"

"What's going on with me? Why don't you ask Ric that?" Titling her head, she crosses her arms over her chest and stares at him. Seeing her stiff stance, Damon softens his posture. "Look Elena, I know you just wanted the perfect Christmas but my perfect Christmas didn't include a puppy and an abandoned baby. Now if it was our baby, it would be different. I'm angry at Ric, I'm angry at the parents who would just leave a child like that. What if for whatever reason, we hadn't heard the doorbell? He could have died. I'm not heartless, Elena."

"Of course you're not but you're not usually so short tempered either."

"No, I'm not. It's just a lot of everything. Ric and his teasing, a puppy, a baby on our doorstep and then his teasing that it may belong to one of my ex girlfriends. I swear to you Elena, I never had unprotected sex until you."

Walking over to him, she cradles his face only then adding, "I'm not worried about any little Damon's running around out there."

"But what if, Elena? I love you so much, would you be able to handle such a thing?"

"Yes, because it happened before we met and two, because the child would be part of you. I know you weren't virginal but I also know that you weren't Casanova either so stop worrying okay?" Raising an arm, he cups the back of her neck with his palm. With his fingers weaving into her hair, he pulls her mouth to his in a needy yet heat filled kiss. Pulling away, their foreheads meet and in his blue eyes, Elena can see forever. Although she's still nervous to spill her news, she feels a little less on edge. Taking a deep breath, he steps back, his eyes drifting to the little boy soundly sleeping on their bed.

"Um, where is he going to sleep? He's not going to be comfortable in the carrier and it's dangerous to put him in bed with us."

"We'll put some blankets and pillows on the floor and let him sleep there. He can't roll off of the floor."

"Good idea. I want him to be warm enough though especially after being abandoned in such frigid weather."

"Don't worry, we have lots of blankets." Once they assemble a little bed on the floor, they lay him down and cover him up.

Needing the comfort of her soft skin, Damon wraps his arms around her from behind, whispering, "I need you" before disappearing together into the shower to relieve the stress of the day. As soon as they come out, Damon surprises her when he drops to his knees to check on the little boy. He stuns her even more when he presses a wisp of a kiss to his downy soft hair. Unconsciously rubbing her own tummy which is alive with his child, she smiles because she knows that he'll be an amazing father. Now if she can just find the right moment to tell him. She wants it to be special, just the two of them. Her plans to tell him on the day she found out were ruined when he got called out of town on business. Pulling back the covers, she crawls in, holding them up for Damon to slide in too. As soon as he's comfortably laying next to her, she snuggles into his arms. Just as she's about to drop off, she throws the covers back and lurches upright.

"Listen, it's the puppy. He's probably scared being all alone."

"Elena?"

"I didn't take him outside either."

With a nod, Damon climbs out of bed, throws on his robe and slippers and trots down the stairs. Letting the puppy out of his large carrier, Damon puts the leash on him because he's in no mood to chase after a dog this time of night. Shivering as soon as he steps outside, he rubs his arms while letting the dog snoop around on the sidewalk. As soon as Borgia does his business, Damon picks him up and carries him into the house. Pausing only to make sure he has food and water, he tries to put him back in the kennel but the pup isn't having it.

"Come on, dog," Damon utters in frustration. With a little more wrangling, he finally succeeds. Yawning deeply, he turns out the lights before dragging himself back upstairs. t After throwing off the robe and kicking off the slippers, he crawls back under the covers. With a smirk on his face, he presses his cold fingers against Elena's bare back, laughing when she squeals and starts pounding on him playfully with closed fists. Taking one wrist in each of his hands, he presses kisses to her knuckles and then pulls her close, buries his face in her hair and closes his eyes, letting fatigue pull him into the darkness.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Elena stretches out, her eyes opening when she doesn't feel Damon's body laying beside her. Dragging herself out of bed, she covers her mouth to stifle a yawn, grabs her own robe and slippers and plods downstairs when she doesn't see the baby laying on the floor. Not finding him in the kitchen, she walks into the living room, a huge ear to ear grin forming on her face when she finds him. Damon is sound asleep in the recliner, his head back and his mouth hanging open. In one arm is baby Kevin, an empty bottle sitting on the top of the magazine rack and the dog laying on his back on Damon's leg. When she notices his phone laying beside the bottle, she tiptoes as quietly as she can, breathing a sigh of relief when he doesn't open an eye. Usually he's a very light sleeper. Stepping back a little bit, she snaps a few pictures, it's then that the puppy starts to bark, waking Damon up. Opening one eye first and then the other, he puts the feet of the recliner down.

"Morning," he whispers, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Can you help a guy out here?" Chuckling, she takes the baby from his arms and follows him into the kitchen. Putting on some coffee, he gives her a kiss and then runs upstairs to dress. By the time he gets back, she is filling a mug of stiff dark coffee for him.

"You took my picture?"

"Of course, you were adorable."

"You are not to show that to anyone, especially not Ric. I can't afford to have my reputation ruined."

"You don't want anyone to know that you're puff ball on the inside?" she laughs, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"God, no!" he replies, looking aghast at the thought.

"Since we're keeping the dog, what should we name it?"

"Borgia."

"Borgia? What kind of a name is that?"

"You know in the old black and white Disney movie, _"The Shaggy Dog",_ it was the Borgia ring that made Wilby turn."

"How do you remember that?"

"My mom was a Disney aficionado. As such, we grew up on all of the old movies. And I'll let you in on a secret, you're never too old to enjoy Disney."

"That's true. Borgia it is then."

When the baby starts squirming in her arms, Elena checks his bottom. Seeing that he's wet, she disappears to change him. When she comes back, Damon is pulling the huge roast beef out of the refrigerator. Once he has Christmas dinner in the oven, he starts to make cranberry sauce and other salads. Next he peels carrots, slices celery and trims radishes for a vegetable tray. One by one their guests lumber into the kitchen, each taking a cup of coffee. Putting dinner aside for now, Damon mixes up some pancakes. With Elena cuddling the child, Bonnie helps with the eggs and bacon. By the time they're ready to eat, he notices Elena texting on her phone. Moments later, her mouth drops open and she disappears. The next things he hears are squeals and laughter. After sharing a look with Bonnie, he hands Ric the spatula and walks out of the kitchen, his eyes lighting up when he sees his brother.

"Merry Christmas, Stefan." While embracing his brother in a hug, Damon notices Caroline holding Kevin to her breast. With the wheels churning in his brain, his eyes dart to Stefan and then to Caroline and finally to the sheepish look that Liz has on her face.

"He's yours isn't he?" Damon blurts out, now focusing his intense stare at his little brother.

"He is. His name is Kevin Giuseppe Salvatore."

"And how did you keep Blondie muzzled to keep her from spilling the goods?" Damon asks, his mouth hanging open yet again.

"Well big brother, we wanted it to be a Christmas surprise. Plus it was an opportunity to have a little fun with my wife. It's been a long time, Damon," he adds, his face deadly serious.

"So you drop your baby son on my doorstep so you can have all night sex with your wife?"

"Yeah!" he retorts as if responding to something as simple as saying dandelions are yellow.

"Unbelievable! What if we hadn't heard the doorbell?" Damon snaps, rolling his eyes. Not willing to let Liz off scot free either, he adds, "And you were in on it weren't you?" Raising her arms in surrender, she gestures with her head at her son in law.

"Oh come on, brother. You know you enjoyed it. And we waited until you opened the door before we took off," Stefan teases, giving his arm a playful shove. As soon as more squealing fills the air, Damon looks up to see Bonnie and Jenna running towards Liz and Caroline. Taking his son from Caroline, Stefan follows Damon into the kitchen to have something to eat. With the baby in his lap, Stefan spears a couple of pancakes. Before he can take a bite, all the rest of their guests join them for breakfast and not wanting to feel left out, Borgia starts rubbing itself against Damon's legs yet again. Shaking his head, Damon tears a piece of pancake off and drops it on the floor. When they finish eating, they all retreat to the family room to open presents. With Elena taking her place on his lap, they watch as their family and friends laugh and scream excitedly, the feeling of family prevalent in the air. When Damon splays his hands across her lower belly, he whispers in her ear, "I really can't wait till our little bundle arrives."

Too shocked to speak, she turns around to face him. He has that shit eating smirk on his face that she secretly loves so much. "How on earth did you know?"

"You think I haven't noticed the glow on your face or the way you smile when you run your hand across your belly? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you believe that I was waiting for the opportune moment?" she says, her eyes twinkling. Seeing all the love reflecting in her eyes, he's stunned to realize he's more than a little excited to be a daddy. Feeling his heart growing and pounding with love for this woman, he pulls her into a kiss so intense and so deep that they slip into a world where only the two of them exist. Feeling happy and more content than ever, Damon pulls back only when a bell inexplicably rings.

Realizing it's the doorbell once more, he jumps out of his chair, nearly spilling Elena onto the floor. "Oh hell no, I'm not answering any more doorbells this Christmas." And with that, he grabs Elena's hand and urges her up the stairs, his hand on her shapely behind. Once they're in their room, he pushes the door closed and turns the lock. With a waggle of his brows, Damon picks her up and drops her on the bed where he intends to celebrate their pending arrival with a healthy dose of Salvatore swagger.

* * *

 _I hope you like this D'Ann. Anxious for your thoughts._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. I got really flustered trying to write this one and she talked me back from the ledge. And after a time out, I was able to push through though. I love you like a sister, Eva._

 _Big thanks to all of you. You are all the best._

 _This makes the 3rd LJ story and the 5th Christmas one-shot over all. SOLS and RFTR are still in progress as are ICEM and TTFAF. Check them out if you're interested._

 _Please click the review button._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous Christmas or Hanukkah or just a wonderful day and weekend. Thank you all again._


End file.
